Akira (Witch)
Info Bio: Akira is a 14-year-old junior high school student, who is also the captian of the informational ad section called Lucky Channel. Akira tends to be energetic and cute, but this is a coverup; whenever she is annoyed or feels that her career or popularity is threatened, she is deep voiced, violent, chain-smoking, selfish-cynic of a burnt out entertainer on the brink of becoming a has-been. She's been in the entertainment business since she was three. She can be cruel and abusive to her friends but she (secretly) deeply cares about them. Akira’s power over fire can warm up people and attacks. She wants to use her powers not just for play or let it be viewed as a destructing element. Instead she wants warm up cold hearts, as well as hers. Magic Power: Fire Witchmark: Flame Fave Color: Blue, red. Fave Food: Skewered liver Fave Drink: Chocolate toadstool mocha Fave Music: Japanese music Fave Class: Elemental Energy Gym Fashion Passion: Flame-designer clothes Fave Pet: Coal Friends: Candelaria, Erimentha, Konatina, Wendiana, Skullgalella, Kimberlina, Hibiki, Kanade, Kittibella, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. History: Akira went into the entertainment business since she was three but was paid a flat fee from the production company. Her parents are divorced and her mom buys brand name bags from the company since her dad stop sending supporting money. She was the navigator of Lucky Channel. Her only friends were her classmates; Akuru Nakatani, Madoka Oohara, and Rinko Otonashi. Despite her fame, she feels her life was always empty. In her life at the age 14, she discovered her powers over fire. After hearing a rumor from her friends, she decides to fill her life with this new experience from the school. But when she left her home and yet wanting more of her life, she tearfully waves goodbye at her friends as she left on the train. On the train, she saw Haruhi and Konatina. Akira arrived at the school, meets everyone and got her cape and powers. She and the others arrived at the Grand Hall and with the help of Asuna, they got their pets. And after meeting Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Kimberlina predicted that their school year will be awesome! Quote: "Fire is my passion! I can even take away your fever and be bright as the sun. If you want see more of it… let me heal your cold hearts!" Spell: Ember! Blaze! Ignite a bonfire! Magixacadabra! Let me control fire! Appearance her Dance outfit for dances and night clubs is a orange halter top with a red gem, red spiky unattached loose sleeves, a red flame design skirt, and orange open boots her pajamas for sleeping or slumber parties is a red pajama top with yellow buttons, collar, and flame sleeves and pants with yellow flames too. Her tiny ponytail is loose her top fashion outfit for runaway, fashion, and Fashion catwalk classes is a red dress with a orange loose shoulder straps and skirt bottom, yellow and red bracelets, yellow flame necklace, a flaming train and orange boots. Her hair is pulled into a high ponytail only spiker her School’s Out outfit for when school‘s out, weekends and/or day offs from school is a black flame designed jacket over a orange shirt, blue jeans, and black boots with flame designs her Winter outfit for winter, Christmas, or other cold holidays is a orange sweater with flames, red leggings, and orange boots her School picture outfit for school pictures is a orange top with flames, a red skirt, and orange boots. Her hair is tied in a low ponytail her ball gown for balls, elegant dances, and other fancy parties is an orange ball gown with yellow middle frills and long red gloves. Her hair is tied by a few ponies her Walk in the Park outfit for after schools, weekends, day-offs, hanging out with friends, and walking is a black top, skirt with a white line, black leggings, orange Maryjanes, and a flaming jacket tied around her waist. She also has a orange/black/white witch hat her beach outfit for beaches, beach parties, and/or swimming is a orange flaming bikini, yellow sandals, and flaming hairclips Category:Witches